Always the Wedding Gown Designer Never the Bride
by SkorpionQueen012
Summary: Courtney dreams to design wedding gowns for people all over but after a bad break up will that stop her from making her dreams come true, while her family expect her mom, feels that she should just get married and put her dreams a side. DxC GxB TxG DjxK
1. The Honeymoon Phase

**I'm gonna stop 'Across From the Sun to the Moon' and 'A Tale of A Gypsy' for a while chances are that 'A Tale of A gypsy' won't be continued just lost interest in it. Got a new idea of a story so yea my other story will get updated soon I have a couple chapters written done so I just gotta get my lazy butt up and type it.**

_

* * *

_

A woman with tan skin and dark brown hair in a stunning white gown with a veil on her head was being praised by all the women around her. Her dress was white with black designs at the tip and bottom of her dress; she wore a pair of black earrings and a black necklace to match with her dress. Her hair was long and curled so beautifully she looked like an angel. Today was her wedding day and she's been waiting for this day ever since she was a little girl.

"_Oh Angie you look so beautiful" said an elderly woman_

"_Thank you grandma" thanked the young women,"and thank you mom for making this beautiful dress for me"_

"_Anything for you sweetie" said the young women's mother_

_Two little girls sneaked their heads through the door to seek a peek of the bride. Both girls were 9 years old and had tan skin, one had curly long brown hair and the other had short black hair that was put into two pig tails. They both wore black dresses with a white ribbon around the waist. Angie's mother noticed the two the girls, the girl with the brown hair was her youngest daughter and the other was her niece._

"_Shouldn't you girls be getting your baskets" asked the women._

"_Aw mommy please can we stay" asked one of the girls._

"_Courtney, you and Katie go find your brother Jesse and tell him that we're ready"_

_The two girls walked out the door, but Courtney peeked through the doors to look at her sister's gown. She was so memorized by it was beautiful to her eyes; Angie looked like a princess in her eyes. Courtney loved it the dress she wish it was her in the dress, if her sister could look good in that dress so could she. She thought it would make every woman beautiful._

'_When I grow up I wanna make dresses just like that one._

**13 years later**

Courtney's POV

I woke up on kitchen table in my apartment where I've been living with my friends Bridgette, Gwen who is on tour with her boyfriend Trent and my cousin Katie for the past month. I lifted my head up as I smelled the scent of hot black coffee. Bridgette was at the counter pouring her some coffee; she had on some red shorts and a blue tank top, hair was in a messy pony tail. She looked exhausted; wonder what happened to her last night. She walked over to the table and took a seat next to me.

"Morning sleepyhead" she said to me.

"Morning bed head" I responded.

"I see you finally got some sleep last night huh" Bridgette said.

I looked down at a bunch of designs of wedding gowns and other dresses."Oh yeah I was drawing some new designs last night and by the time I finished the third one it was way passed midnight," I said.

Bridgette took one of them and checked it out, her eyes grew wide. "Wow Courtney it's beautiful,"

"Really,"

"No it looks like crap, of course it does," she said, "you should you know open up your own shop and or make them come life and sell them."

"My mom use to have a shop of her own until it shut down" I said. It's true my mother's shop was one of my favorite places. My cousins used model for the ads and my mom would take photos; she would take me to every photo shoot. I would open up a shop of my own I just don't have time of day.

"Well you should one day" said Bridgette taking the last sip of her coffee, "hey did Katie get back from her date with her boyfriend."

"I don't know I think sh-"

I stopped as we heard a door slam and some footsteps coming to the kitchen. It was Katie and she looked she had a long night. But then I looked at what she was wearing; she had on a dark green shirt that was way too big for. Me and Bridgette looked at each other knowing what we're both thinking. We could tell that her and her boyfriend had some…fun last night; God how could I've slept through that.

"Morning guys" said Katie as she poured some coffee.

"Morning Kate" I responded.

"So uhh… how was your date" Bridgette asked.

"I had a great time, Dj is such a nice guy" my cousin squealed, talk about ear piercing, "you guys will like him"

"Hey isn't he from Jamaica or something like that" asked Bridgette.

"He was born there but he and his mom moved here when he was a couple months old" Katie answered.

"So when do we meet this 'oh so nice' guy" I asked.

"Well…"

I turned my head and couldn't believe what I saw. A guy with who was just wearing some jeans walked out of Katie's bedroom and walked inside the bathroom across the hall.

"I'm guessing really soon" said Bridgette smiling at me. I gave her a smug look.

The guy finally walked to the kitchen. He was wearing just his jeans exposing in bare chest and abs. He came up behind Katie and grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her beck, she was taken it. Me and Bridgette just stared at them. Katie rolled her eyes towards us and had a small blush on her face; she whispered something into his ears which made him look at us then smile back at Katie.

"Hi, I'm Dj" he said to me and Bridgette.

"Hi I'm Bridgette"

"And I'm her cousin Courtney" I said.

"Yeah I heard a lot about you guys" Dj said. We then heard a phone ring; our house phone was cut off and my cell phone is off at the moment.

'_Party like a rock, party like rockstar, par-'_

Dj put one of his hands inside his pocket and took out a dark blue cell phone and answered it. "Hello…hey man…now?...ok…I'll be there in 10" he hung up.

"What's up babe" Katie asked.

"Geoff just called he said if I don't get down to the garage soon Hatchet gonna through a fit" Dj answered.

"Oh okay well I'll see you later"

"Yeah" They kissed then Dj went to the door and left. It was just in silence.

"He seems nice" said Bridgette breaking the silence.

"I know right" said Katie

"Yea he seems cool" I said.

"I'm glad you guys like him" said Katie with a big smile on her face, "I think he's the one"

"Wow must be serious" said Bridgette.

"I'm just glad you're happy Kate" I said giving my cousin a soft smile.

"Yea I am happy, I mean second he's not around I feel that a part of me is missing," We looked at Katie like we saw a ghost. She had this glow on her face that I've never seen before,"Courtney remember Angie's wedding when we were kids."

"How could I forget? She had this beautiful smile on her face, with that beautiful white gown that made look like an angel fall so peacefully from heaven," I said imaging that beautiful dress.

"Well one of these days that's going to be me," Katie walked up to me and grabbed my hand, "and when that happens, Courtney I want you to make my wedding dress."

My eyes grew wide, "But Katie, I'm not that great you should ask my mom" I looked down at my drawings, 'But they are pretty good', then I realized something, "Wait, why are you asking me now"

"Oh no reason" Katie got up with a small smile and went to her room.

"Well someone is in the honeymoon phase" said Bridgette. I giggled.

"We should be happy for her she found somebody who makes feel happy" I said. I looked down at my drawings once more and gave out a big sigh. I could tell Bridge was giving me a worried look. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you ok" she asked

"Yea I'm fine" I answered.

"You sure" Bridge asked as she took a seat, "you wanna talk about it"

"It's just…Why? Why me" I looked at her; she knew what I was talking about.

"They say bad things happen to us for a reason" Bridgette took my bangs out of my face, "but there's no excuse for what happened"

"I would ask myself every night if I deserved it"

"No one deserves the pain you went through" she smiled at me then said, "unless your Hitler then yeah" I giggled she always knew how to make me laugh. We hugged each other.

"Thanks Bridge"

"No problem, anytime" she got up then left.

I took a good look at the dresses I drew. I then smiled and got the phone and dialed my mother's number. "Hey mom…you uhh doin' anything today…need any help with that"


	2. Here Comes the Blonde

Courtney's POV

I left my house somewhere around noon to go to my mother's house. I got there in like 20 to 30 minutes; my mother doesn't live very far. I love my mother so I never really want to move too far from, though I would like to move to New York someday. My mother is like the only one in my family (besides Katie) who actually understands me. My mother wants me to be happy and enjoy life, while everyone else just wants me to find a guy and get married. It's kind of ironic you know, I love weddings and dresses as much as the next guy and I do want to get married someday, but me getting married maybe when close to 30 if I'm lucky.

I made it to mom's house and I walked up to the door and opened it with the key she gave me.

"Mom, you here" I yelled.

"I'm in the back" I heard her yell.

Walk into the back of the house, "Mom? Where are you" I asked.

"I'm in Angie's room"

I walked into my sister's old before she moved in with her boyfriend, who is currently her husband where they no live an hour away from us with their two kids, not to mention my beautiful niece and nephew, Carlos and Nicki. Point is my sister's old room is now my mom's studio. The walls were pink (I guess dad never really bothered to repaint it) and the floor was made of dark wood. My mother was at her desk on the sewing machine knitting who knows what. I walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mom"

"Hi sweetie" she said not taking her eyes of what she was doing, "and done."

I looked over her mom's shoulder kit was a small little dress; too small to fit a new born child. I'm guessing it's for a doll or something like. "What is it" I asked.

"It's a dress I made for a doll that I'm made for Nicki" my mother answered. I looked at the dress; it was pink with small flowers sewed on to it. "Aw, it so cute" I said "Nicki will love it." My mother put the doll on the shelf.

"So are you ready" she asked me.

"Ready for what," I asked looking confused. She looked me like I was crazy or something then I remembered, "Oh, oh yeah. I uh uh… brought a couple designs we could probably use." Mom put her glasses on and took a look at them. I felt like the girl form _The Devil Wears Prada_ when she was in Miranda office's for an interview. I just hope mom likes them.

She finished looking at them, "I love them," she said, "I couldn't make dresses as good as these when I was your age," she got up and showed me one of them, "But I think my customer will this dress the most."

I looked at the dress; it was a strapless white gown with a red ribbon around the waist tied into a bow on the back that ends with a train, "You really think so"

"Of course" mom said, "Now they'll be here any minute let's get the stuff ready"

"Hey mom"

"Mmm…" my mom responded.

"Who's this dress for anyway" I asked.

"Well you remember my friend Ashley and her daughter Lindsay"

"Yeah" Aw Lindsay; she is one of the nicest and the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Don't get me wrong I like Lindsay, but she is so dumb she couldn't even get my name right. Her and her mom would visit every summer; last time I saw her was at my brother's, Jesse, 21st birthday party. She had on a red dress that ended above her knees; it was a nice, it just exposed a lot of cleavage. Other than that I thought she looked nice, but my boyfriend at the time couldn't keep his eyes off her double D's. **Jerk!**

"Well she's getting married next month and she asked e to make the dress for her." Wow she's getting married. Who was dumb enough to ask her?

"Oh that's nice. Who's the lucky guy" yeah I wanna know who the poor guy is. God I'm such a bitch.

"I don't know, she didn't say"

"Oh that's cool" *ding dong*

"Honey could you get the door"

"Yeah mom" I left to go opened the door and it was my brother Jesse. He had tan skin just like me and had his hair gelled into spikes with a bandana tied around his forehead. He wore a small hoop earring on left ear and a chain with a cross on it. He was wearing a plaid unbutton shirt with a wife beater underneath and some baggie jeans. He just got out of jail a few days ago for the second time; not to mention he's been to juvie a few times. He's the one in our family who we rarely see since he's always in and out of jail. "Jesse!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey how's my little sister" he said.

"I'm good. How's Mayra?" I asked.

"She's good. She misses you though"

"Awe I have to come over sometime."

My mom then walked into the living room and saw Jesse. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Though my parents doesn't approve of him being on the streets they still love him no matter what. "Hey Ma" Jesse said.

"Oh Jesse, I've missed you so much" said mom, "How's my grandchild"

"She's good"

"So that I don't want you here but, why you here?" I asked

"Well I heard Lindsay is back in town for her wedding, so I thought I could congratulate her" said Jesse with a big smirk on his face.

"Ha, well sorry she's not here yet so ma-"

"Well I can wait" he suggested.

"No, Jesse" said mom. She pushed him out of the house. The second we walked inside her office the doorbell rang. "I swear your brother is going to be the death of me" she walked to the door and opened it. This time it wasn't Jesse, it was Ms. Ashley and her daughter Lindsay.

"Ashley" my mom squealed.

"Regina" Ashley squealed as well.

Ashley looked young for a forty-seven year old woman thanks to botox. Her hair was cut short with a gentle curl at the end. Lindsay looked the same last time I saw her except this time her clothes weren't too revealing. "Like OMG Carol!" she said with a huge smile then gave me a hug.

"It's Courtney. Hi Lindsay, so glad to see you" said giving a fake smile.

'_This is going to be a long day' _I thought.

* * *

**Fave and Comment! ;)**


	3. Just Broken Down

I just left from my mother's house helping her make Lindsay's dress; all we did was measure her height, waist, etc. I had a good time especially when Lindsay said that the dress was beautiful when I showed the picture. She also told me whose she's marrying. Turns out she's getting married to Tyler Masters; I use to go to high school, kind of a loser but still cool. Anyway I'm going back tomorrow to help do some more on the dress, the wedding is in a few weeks and we have a lot of work to do.

I was on my home going through the busy main street so I wouldn't have to go through the heavy traffic on the freeway. I turned on to Fifth St. since it was a shortcut to home. My phone started buzzing so I took one of hands off the wheel and took it out of my pocket to see who it was. It was Gwen. When I put my eyes back on the road and realized that I had to make a turn. I pressed really hard on the brakes making a sharp turn dropping my phone, and almost hitting my car into a tree. I got out of my car making sure that no harm was done. When I got back in my car I picked up my phone to call Gwen back, but when I picked it up the phone was dead. I took a big sigh that was full of stress and put my phone in my purse. _'I'll call her when I get home'. _When I turned my keys to start the car and to make my day a better five minutes later, my car decides to stop on. Many times I tried to turn it back on then I just gave up.

'_Well this is just great car gave up on me, my phone died so I have no way to call a friend. This is so not your day Courtney'_

I was sitting on the hood of my car thinking what I should about this situation. When I made my decision to see if there's a payphone anywhere (I'd be lucky if I found one). As soon as I took my first step someone called to me.

"Hey you need some help with your car"

I turned around and saw Dj in a red tow truck. He had a white bandana on his head and a navy blue jumpsuit covering his entire body expect his selves were rolled up to his elbows. I have to admit Dj looked kind of sexy with his jumpsuit zipped down to his mid-chest expose a white wife beater. The sweat on his face made him look like a delicious melting chocolate bar… whoa wait he's Katie man, I can't be thinking that. "Hey Dj what are you doing here?"

"oh hey Courtney," said Dj recognizing me "I uhh work at the garage couple blocks down the street"

"Well as you can my car is well dead," I said, "and you work at the garage and you are dating my cousin so maybe you could…"

"Yes I could hook you up back at the shop"

"Aw thanks Dj you're the best" I squealed giving him a hug. He hooked my car to his truck as I sat in the truck waiting for him. After he hooked my car up he got in and started the truck. "So what brings you out here" he asked.

"Well turns out an old friend of mine is getting married next month and she wanted my mom to make her dress. You see my mom been designing wedding dress for as long as I can remember even gowns for prom and stuff like that. She uses to known her own bridal shop" I said.

"Oh yeah, what happened to it?" Dj asked.

"Well things got ruff and the shop stopped making money so we had to close it down when I was thirteen"

"Wow…"

"So anyway I was over at my mom's house helping her with the dress"

"Cool…" said Dj "you know if it makes you feel any better, my dad use to have his own restaurant in Jamaica."

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah, but a couple months after I was born he died so my mama had to close it and move here" said Dj, "But it's cool, I never knew him so it never really bothered me you know."

"Yeah" We sat in the truck which felt like forever without saying a word. It was so accord I didn't know if I should say something or just sit quite. I didn't want to bring something random up or anything that'll make him start thinking that his girlfriend's cousin is weird. I looked at the floor and saw a Kay jewelers catalog; a page was folded. I unfolded the page and saw a bunch of engagement rings. I gasped as soft as I could. Dj is planning to propose to Katie; but they started going out almost two months ago. _'That didn't stop you before'_ said the little voice inside of me. "Okay we're here" said Dj. I got out of the car and saw some cars being worked on. I walked up to Dj as he was unhooking my car from his truck.

"So how long do you think it'll take for my car to start working again" I asked.

"Well first I-"

"DJ!" yelled a loud yet terrifying voice.

"Oh crap" mumbled Dj.

I turned around and saw a big bald dark skin male with a navy blue jumpsuit that had a name tag sewed on to it reading Hatchet stomping from his office. He looked kind of mean and scary. He reminds me of my uncle Matt whenever someone eats the last of his pork rinds. The man walked over to Dj. "Boy, what you still doing her. The car back on 5th street ain't going to tow itself," said Hatchet.

"Sorry Hatchet I saw my friend Courtney along the way with her car broke down and so I thought I could help her out you know" said Dj looking frightened.

Hatchet gave me a deadly glare. All of a sudden I had chills coming down my spine. "Its true sir I was having car trouble and he offered to help" I said trying not to show any fear. He gave one more look at me, then at Dj, then me, then Dj again.

"Dj go get that car back on fifth street, but first hook someone else to fix Casey's car"

"Courtney" I corrected.

"Like it matters" Hatchet said walking back to his office. I gave big sigh full of relief and turned to Dj.

"C'mon lets hook you up with one of the guys" said Dj. We walked up to the counter and saw a blonde guy with a cowboy tilted covering his face. He was snoring so I'm guessing he's sleeping. Dj walked up in front of the guy and started moving his shoulder around. The guy didn't wake up so Dj kept on moving his shoulder around. Dj then pulled out one of those horn thingys you usually see at like football games. Dj pointed the horn thing up to the cowboy hat guy's ear and pressed the button. The horn went off.

"Ahhhhh" screamed the cowboy. He jumped up from his car and leaped into my arms. I notice that he dark blue eyes; I have to admit they look pretty nice, I always had an interest in blue eyes or green eyes.

"Dj what the hell was that for" yelled the man in my arms.

"You wouldn't wake up plus, I need you help my friend Courtney here with her car," said Dj. The blue eyed guy in my arms turned his head towards me. "Oh. Hi I'm Geoff" he said.

"Courtney" I dropped him on purpose since my arms were getting tired of holding him. "Owe" he said. I helped him up since I thought it was rude of me for dropping him.

"Ok I'm out to get that car, I'll be back" said Dj leaving me and Geoff behind.

"So let's go see what's wrong with your car, dudette," said Geoff.

* * *

**Ok i promise next chapter Duncan will appear. I hoping he woulld this chapter but i didnt want to put so much in one chapter just yet. Also I'm trying to decide which one should be Courtney's ex boyfriend should it be Justin or Alejandro. Plz vote i need help.**

**My story 'Growing up 101' will be updated soon. if anyone has any ideas let me know that would great.**

**I wanna thank:**

**CourtneyFan112**

**musicstar5**

**BeatHimUpQuietly**

**guitarNrd362**

**fulltimereviewer**

**AND**

**xRebelxPrincessx**

**for being the first reviewers of my story you guys really rock. YOU ALL WIN A COOKIE!**

**rEMEMbER: fAV n rEvIEW**


End file.
